Jerhyn
|image = |act = Act II |location = Lut Gholein |services = None |starts quests = The Seven Tombs |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Introduction *"Greetings, honored traveler. I am Jerhyn, Lord of Lut Gholein, and I bid you welcome to my fair port-city. I'm glad to know that once again caravans are free to travel through the Western Pass. For some time now, we have been under siege by an evil power that I cannot identify. Strange... It all began when a Dark Wanderer came this way, looking for the Tomb of Tal Rasha. No one knows exactly where Tal Rasha, Keeper of Baal, is entombed, but it is certain to be far out in the desert. Now, my people whisper tales of the dead rising from their tombs and horrible creatures lurking amongst the moonlit dunes. Even I have witnessed things which I cannot explain. I've ordered the port closed and all trade ships moored until I am sure that my city is safe. Atma, the tavernkeeper, has an important mission for you. Go see her immediately. You'll find her on the other side of town. Now, I must return to the palace. I apologize, but I can't invite you in. Things are... rather a mess right now." *"For trade in magic and the like, see Drognan or Lysander. Drognan is the wisest man I know - without equal in magic and ancient lore. Poor Lysander is nearly deaf, but he's a reliable potion chemist. For travel back west, see Warriv, whom you already know. Our own Fara is a fine and honest armorer, and she can heal wounds as well. Elzix is the Innkeeper and may also have some items to trade. Greiz, the mercenary captain I hired to secure the gates of Lut Gholein, keeps order in town, as well. There are others here, too. I'm sure you'll meet most of them. Just look around..." Gossip *"Things are getting worse by the hour. I know everything looks fine, but trust me, it isn't!" *"To any who aid me in the defense of Lut Gholein, I pledge my support. Passage East, wealth, honor - all are due to those who help my city." *"You seem very capable, but no offense is intended when I say that I must choose my confidants carefully. It wouldn't do to have rumors sending everyone into a panic." *"Even though he was once a bandit, I permitted Elzix to take over the Desert Rain Inn. He has been quite civilized ever since." *"When you arrived, Warriv's caravan had been long overdue. With all of the evil that's arisen in the land, I'm surprised he got through at all." *"Meshif is an honorable man, but I fear that he is growing impatient with me about impounding his ship. I dare not tell him what's really happening in this city." *"The woman, Atma, may have some useful gossip for you. She can always be found near her public house." Quests The Tainted Sun *"My astrologers failed to predict this eclipse. You should seek Drognan's advice." *"This eclipse is a definite manifestation of evil." *"The sun again shines on Lut Gholein! I'm beginning to like you, traveler." The Arcane Sanctuary *"When the troubles began here, I allowed the terrified Harem guilds to join me within the safety of the palace. All was fine, until one night... Screams echoed up the stairwells from the harem. My guards arrived to find the poor girls being slaughtered by a merciless band of hell-spawned demons. My brave guardsmen tried to push the demons back into the mysterious rift from which they came. Ever since, my men have fought a losing battle. Demons have continued to pour through the rift into the palace. Ultimately, I hired Greiz and his mercenaries to help protect the rest of my fair city. Drognan believes that the Arcane Sanctuary lies buried underneath this palace, since Lut Gholein occupies the site of an ancient Vizjerei fortress. My palace is open to you now... Take care." *"There was an eastern mage... a Vizjerei, I believe... who visited me almost a year ago. He was very interested in the history of this site, and he seemed particularly fascinated with the palace architecture. I gave him a tour. When he found the ancient seals over a passageway in the cellar, he became very agitated. He asked for some time alone to study them, and I granted it. Shortly after, he left with no further word and I never saw him again. Odd... Don't you think?" *"I thank you for your heroic aid! I'm also glad that you found something you were looking for. The journal should help you find the True Tomb of Tal Rasha. Hopefully, there is still time to get there before Diablo. Go now. And good luck." The Summoner *"The man you describe is probably not Horazon. He sounds like the very mage who came around here a while ago. He was very curious about this palace and seemed especially interested in the seal on the passageway in the cellar. He left shortly after that. I wonder how he got down there? The seal was never broken... That mage spoke a great deal to Drognan. Why don't you ask him about it?" *"The demonic force that was emanating from the corrupted Sanctuary has dissipated. I thank you greatly for your help. Now, we can look to rebuilding our lives. All will be for nothing, though, if you do not stop the greater Evil which is rapidly gaining ground." The Seven Tombs *''"I have heard of your many deeds of skill and bravery. I feel I can trust you with something I have been hesitant to speak of... Drognan and I have concluded that the Dark Wanderer who passed through here recently was Diablo, himself! Drognan believes that Diablo is searching the desert for the secret tomb where the great Horadric mage, Tal Rasha, keeps Baal imprisoned. You must find Diablo and put an end to the terrible evil that has fallen upon our city. Drognan is wise and is sure to have some helpful advice for you as to how Tal Rasha's tomb may be found. It may take you quite some time to find The Tomb. May you be ready when you do." *"''It is well-known that there are seven great Horadric tombs hidden beneath the sands in the furthest reaches of the desert. One of them surely must be Tal Rasha's prison. You must explore each of the tombs to find Tal Rasha's exact location. Of course, Diablo is searching for the Tomb as well... No one can guess as to what terrors he has unleashed in his search." *"You have done very well. Few could have come this far, let alone discover the True Tomb of Tal Rasha. Unfortunately, I hear that Diablo and Baal have eluded your grasp. This is most unfortunate... If you wish to travel East, I have authorized Meshif to give you passage by sea. I imagine he should be very anxious to leave by now. Good luck on your quest, and thank you again for saving my beloved city. You will always be welcome in Lut Gholein, my friend." Category:NPCs